Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 September 2016
03:23 Exam Period no playrino 03:23 :( 03:23 not out in my country 03:23 Internet connection be shit again. 03:23 i really jeed 03:23 i really need a plant legendary 03:23 I guess it's back to playing my new character for Don't Starve, Lamp/ 03:23 *Lamp 03:23 PvZ Heroes isn't out in my country eitherm 03:23 i got octo zombie and wannabe hero pretty early in the game 03:24 *either, but that doesn't stop me 03:24 wall-nut bowling tho 03:24 heh heh heh 03:24 I guess it's TF2 i'm playing 03:24 overwatch 03:24 Don't start that arguement please 03:24 lol 03:25 i like both 03:25 I am neutral on Overwatch 03:25 I like pie 03:25 ^^^^ 03:25 IDC how good OW is, the ads are intrusive 03:25 i like imps.....i mean impfimith 03:25 i mean pie 03:25 I like to give imps hugs 03:26 i like to give imps toxic waste 03:26 toxic waste imps are very good 03:26 so they get deadly and one shot everything 03:26 I think my dad's internet hates Discord. 03:26 but i dont have it yet 03:26 good 03:26 discord is evil 03:26 pure evil 03:26 Dis cord-neccted 03:26 I'm sorry 03:27 I am secretly your dad's internet 03:27 luke i am your imp 03:27 I hate discord for leaving the chat ded sometimes 03:27 that (sad) sense of accomplishment when your AdSense revenue totals to 64 cents 03:27 Imp 03:28 Lmp 03:28 *( sad) 03:28 Lamp 03:28 :D 03:28 Iimp 03:28 Limp 03:28 im gonna play pvz heroes now and reck fase with my smash 03:28 limp imps are hip 03:28 ill axe you a question later 03:28 is thrown across the lawn, then limps on foward 03:28 I main smash 03:28 limp lip imps are hip and limp 03:29 pimps 03:29 thats why gargentuar keeps throwing him 03:29 Niantic can fuck off 03:29 I like to smash things 03:29 oh god pokemon 03:29 they have no reason to block rooted users 03:29 plz no 03:30 Umbreon 03:30 espeon 03:30 Umbreon counters Espeon 03:30 sylveon 03:30 ah screw it magnummon go 03:30 Umbreon still counters it I think 03:30 pootisyon, the new pokemon and TF2 collab 03:31 magnummon uses magnum gun 03:31 if only I could install XPosed on my device without danger of soft bricking 03:31 all i have to do is find 3 digimons to get to level 40 03:32 test 03:32 test samsung s seven 03:32 failed samsung exploded 03:41 Charmande, you nub. (troll) 03:42 Says the one who asks for how the import thing works 03:44 Firefox! 03:44 Won't let me log the chat. 03:45 ok 03:45 I'm not gonna bring it back BTW. 03:45 Although it's not intentional, having a crat's bot look like it is doorspamming looks wrong. 03:46 ok 04:05 Damn, catching Deoxys was freaking hard. 04:05 I had to resort to save states in the end because Deoxys ended up having to use Struggle. 04:05 And my Ultra Ball count went from 79 all the way to l16. 04:05 *16 04:05 I'm on a legendary hunt 04:06 I'm warping to event legendary areas for the sake of it. 04:06 I've finished the Delta Episode 04:06 and I caught Lugia 04:06 now I'm trying to capture Heatran 04:06 Then I'll probably trade over some RS version exclusives. 04:06 Okay. 04:07 I saw your post about Lugia. Nice. 04:07 Thanks 04:07 You're welcome. 04:08 I'll probably warp to Ho-Oh and Lugia's event-only location next. 04:08 aaand 04:08 AAAAND 04:08 My Blaziken One hitted the Heatran 04:08 Did you save before battle Heatran? 04:09 Yeah 04:09 But I have to talk to Flannery, err whatever her name was, again 04:12 Should I warp to Mew's location or Ho-Oh and Lugia's location first? 04:07 You're welcome. 04:08 I'll probably warp to Ho-Oh and Lugia's event-only location next. 04:08 aaand 04:08 AAAAND 04:08 My Blaziken One hitted the Heatran 04:08 Did you save before battle Heatran? 04:09 Yeah 04:09 But I have to talk to Flannery, err whatever her name was, again 04:12 Should I warp to Mew's location or Ho-Oh and Lugia's location first? 04:16 I caught the Heatran 04:18 Nice. 04:37 ded chat C: 04:37 Hello. 04:38 no 05:54 Uh 05:54 Ded? 05:54 06:33 STOP DOORSPAMMING! 06:37 TFW you flood the recent changes by closing threads. 06:39 Thread:710446#72` @FFF 06:40 Hi. 06:40 * Thread:710446#72 06:40 K 06:41 I'm letting you off with a warning. (Ignore what I said if it is due to internet troubles). 06:42 Okay 06:44 (∩ಠᨎಠ)⊃━☆ﾟ.* 06:44 LOL. 07:04 rip 07:04 /* 07:05 wat... 07:19 Pry'pat made a leave and he's mad about the Discord when he doesn't even use chat. 07:19 That's pretty ironic. 07:22 Wow 07:22 (shrug) 07:24 Which vote is wining so far? 07:26 I believe opposes (for the removal of Discord) are winning. 07:26 Good 07:32 ded 2016 09 17